1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer system and a main circuit board thereof, and more particularly to a computer system with built-in HUB chip module and a main circuit board thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, computers are now widely used in peoples' everyday life. A household or a business may have multiple computers. The applications of computers include desktop computer, notebook, server and multifunction peripheral. Computers can be connected to an Internet to receive and transmit information. Or, computers can be connected to each other to share resources. As for how a conventional computer gets access to the Internet and shares resources with other computers, is elaborated below.
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective of a conventional computer connected to the Internet is shown. Let a conventional computer 700 be taken for example. The conventional computer 700 includes a network card 710 in order to get access to the Internet. The network card 710 is connected to the Internet 500 such that the conventional computer 700 can get access to the Internet.
If the computer 700 and the computer 800 want to get access to the Internet at the same time, a non-jumped network line 720 is used to connect the network card 710 of the computer 700 to a HUB 600, and a non-jumped network line 820 is used to connect a network card 810 of the computer 800 to the HUB 600. The other non-jumped network line 610 connects the HUB 600 to the Internet 500, such that the computer 700 and the computer 800 can get access to the Internet at the same time. More than three computers still can get connected to the Internet in the same way. That is, the network card of each computer is connected to the HUB via a non-jumped network line, such that multiple computers can get access to the Internet at the same time.
However, no matter where is each conventional computer disposed, the each conventional computer needs to be connected to the HUB 600 via a lengthy non-jumped network line, bringing considerable trouble to the user. Besides, as the network line of the HUB 600 only has a limited number of ports, if there are more computers than the ports of the network line of the HUB, the user has to buy an additional HUB to meet actual needs.
Referring to FIG. 2, a perspective of two conventional computers sharing resources is shown. If the computer 700 and the computer 800 are to share resources, the user may connect the network card 710 and the network card 810 via a jumped network line 620, such that the computer 700 and the computer 800 are connected to share data.
However, the user has to connect the computer 700 and the computer 800 via a jumped network line 620 and is unable to connect the computer 700 and the computer 800 via a non-jumped network line. The jumped network line 620 is not as popular and available as the non-jumped network line, and can only connect two computers on a one-to-one basis, and can not be augmented to connect multiple computers. Further, when the computer 700 and the computer 800 are mutually connected to share resources, the two computers can not get access to the Internet at the same time, causing great inconvenience to the user.
The above problems can occur to any computers that need to get access to the Internet and exchange data with other computers. Therefore, how to develop a computer system capable of getting access to the Internet and share resources with other computer devices at the same time has become an important focus of research and development.